


[Podfic of] If There Was a Me for You

by exmanhater



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Maria is sent to intercept the Black Widow, there are certain things she wasn't expecting- certain very inconvenient things. Now they're stuck trying to distinguish the desirable from the inevitable.</p><p>Soulbond AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] If There Was a Me for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If There Was a Me for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/928745) by [false_alexis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/false_alexis/pseuds/false_alexis). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1cXvfhL) (52 MB) ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/KVXeZF) (54 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 1:53:25

**Streaming:**  



End file.
